What Ive Done
by Lina Marie
Summary: Put to rest what you thought of me, while I clean this slate with the hands of uncertainty. So let mercy come and wash away what Ive done. I ll face myself to cross out what I ve become. Erase myself and let go of what Ive done. For what I ve done I start again, and whatever pain may come. Today this ends, I'm forgiving what Ive done. (Daryl/OC)


(OC's POV)

I grunted as it slammed against the door, its nails scrapping against the metal. Slipping a pipe through the handle I stepped back, sliding my swords out of their sheaths silently. They all banged against the door together, hissing as they tried to get through to me. The air stirred behind me, a scowl covering my face as I tensed. Flipping my sword to face backwards, I pushed backward and spun. My sword sank into soft flesh, my body strength pushing the diseased one to the floor. I brought my sword down onto its head, ending its struggle as it stilled. Yanking my sword out of it, I glanced up when I heard the pipe start to give. A diseased stuck its head through the new gap, snapping its teeth together as it turned to look at me slowly.

"Fucking idiots." I muttered as I held my swords in front of me, the first diseased making its way through the door. I cut it down quickly and spun around, running up the stairs onto the roof. Slamming the door closed I put another pipe in the way, running to the other side of the roof. A clatter was heard beneath me, my eyes glancing at the rusted saw and handcuffs.

"Harsh." I whispered, snapping my head up when I heard something slam into the door. Cussing under my breath, I backed up and glanced around for an escape. Running to the edge I glanced down, cussing when I saw no ladders to the ground. The door was slammed into again, the pipe once again giving under the force. I scowled once again and ran to the other corner, smirking when I saw a fabric awning on an empty storefront. I ran to the other side of the roof, glancing at the door as it gave and the diseased piled out onto the floor. Sliding my swords into their sheaths, I ran across the roof at an almost inhuman speed. As the diseased reached my part of the roof, I launched myself off of it forcefully towards the awning.

"Shit!" I cussed when I realized I miscalculated the distance, the wall above the awning coming at me quickly. I slid my swords out of their sheaths, bracing myself for impact.

(Daryle's POV)

I walked along the street silently, scanning my surroundings for the Walkers. It seemed as if they had all disappeared, my eyes narrowed as I recognized the building next to me. Suddenly I heard glass shattering, my eyes looking up when I felt it fall on me. A woman was dangling from a window, what appeared to be swords dug into the frame holding her there. She looked to be in pain, her eyes closed and her breaths deep from what I could see. She had long wavy brown hair, her body toned and tanned. The leather suit she had on showed off her curvaceous and voluptuous figure. A Walker appeared above her, a hiss leaving it as it looked down at the woman.

"Shit, lady watch out!" I yelled as I raised my crossbow, aiming at the Walker and ready to fire. The woman looked up and yanked her swords out of the window, falling to the ground at an alarming speed as I moved forward. She went straight through the awning, the tables under it breaking her fall harshly. Her swords clattered to the ground next to her, my crossbow doing the same as I kneeled by her.

"Shit lady, don't die on me now." I muttered as I felt for a pulse, my breath leaving me in a relieved sigh. I didn't see any cuts on her outfit so she didn't have any puncture wounds, but she probably broke a few bones or caused internal bleeding. I cussed inwardly as I realized I had to take her back, lifting her gently after strapping my crossbow to my back. Glancing down at her weapon of choice, I realized they looked to be diamond swords. Gingerly shifting her, I bent to pick up her weapons quickly. Running through the streets silently, I made it to my bike and laid her on the ground. I grabbed some rope and slid her swords in their place on her back.

"You don't weigh much ma'am." I said under my breath as I sat her in front of me, tying her body to mine with the rope. Starting up the bike, I glanced to my left when I heard a moan. I quickly sped out of there to avoid conflict, making my way to the camp we made.

(12 Hours Later)

(OC's POV)

I slowed rose out of the darkness, my body stiff as my senses came back quickly. I heard a fire crackling close by, no light against my eyelids proving it to be night. My nose picked up cooked food and soap, my body seeming to lie on a soft sleeping bag. When I tried to move my body it stiffened in protest, a frown covering my face as I cussed inwardly. My eyes slowly cracked open, the night sky and treetops coming into view. Turning my head toward the fire sound, my eyes narrowed as I saw many tents set up. A man was by the fire, the flames illuminating his features. His face was extremely chiseled, short brown hair threatening to fall in his eyes. Cerulean eyes were glaring at the fire, a stick in his strong hand. His frame was dirty but toned, muscles evident through the tank top he wore. A crossbow sat next to him on the log, a holster of arrows next to it.

"Daryl, the woman's up!" a voice suddenly yelled into the peaceful silence, the man by the fire turning to me immediately. My eyes flicked to the voices source, narrowing when I saw a man walking the perimeter.

"Damn guard dog." I muttered under my breath, my eyes following as the man by the fire came up to me. He kneeled by me with an annoyed expression, checking me over before meeting my gaze.

"You alright lady?" he muttered as he raised an eyebrow, his deep voice seeming to rumble through my body. I closed my eyes and raised my hand slowly, pinching my nose as I struggled to sit up. He reached out but I pushed his hands away, shaking my head as I glared at my legs.

"I can manage to sit up on my own." I whispered as I did so, rubbing my back as I arched it. The man's eyes followed the arch of my back, looking away as he sat back on his ass.

"No shit." He muttered as he rolled my eyes, throwing the stick in his hands into the forest. It hit something and my eyes narrowed, slowly crouching as I turned. A figure burst out of the bushed suddenly, the man stumbling back in surprise.

"Shit!" he yelled as he ran to the fire, my eyes rolling at his ungraceful movements. I stood slowly with a wince, never more grateful then at that moment to find that my swords were in their sheaths. The diseased moaned as it made its way to me, my diamond swords glinting in the dimmed light as I twirled them.

"Come close bastard, let me cut you up." I whispered as I took a step back, bringing my swords in front of me. It hissed and stumbled closer, stopping with an open mouth. One diamond sword had gone up through its chin to the back of its skull, the other piercing clear through its chest where its heart would be. I yanked them out of it and spun around, narrowing my eyes as I heard more ambling towards the camp.

(Daryl's POV)

I watched as she dispatched three Walkers, turning and running towards our group. She was graceful like a deadly predator, her whole appearance changing into a hunter.

"I need you to take your people and head to the west through those trees. You will hit Orlando, Florida in a week's time if you hurry. Once there you need to go to the Disneyland hotel, ask for Xavier at the front bar. You will be safe there with him, believe me. Now go!" she yelled as she turned and cut the head off of a Walker, the others focusing on her as she cut them down. I struggled as Rick tried to pull me away, the woman catching my gaze as she slammed a walker into the ground. She nodded and spun back around, slicing three Walkers heads in one swipe of her sword.

"Damnit." I muttered as I pulled out of Rick's grip, running to the front of the group to lead them out of there. I shot down any stray Walkers immediately, the group following closely with frightened faces. A few hours later we settled down in an empty cave, everybody asleep as I kept watch over them.

"She'll be fine Daryl. With the way I saw it, she'll dispatch them all and meet us there. Don't worry about her, now get some sleep. I'll take the next watch." He muttered as he shoved me out of my spot gently, taking his place there as I shuffled to my spot. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I succumbed to the darkness.

(A Week Later)

"Is there a Xavier here?" I muttered to the bartender who had his back to me, his body freezing as he was in the process of cleaning a glass. He turned to me with narrowed eyes, his head tilted in wariness as he continued what he was doing.

"Who's asking for him?" the man said cautiously as he set the glass down, giving me his full attention as he leaned closer.

"My name's Daryl. I was sent by a woman, she said to ask for him here and we would be safe." I said with an annoyed scowl, the bartender tilting his head in thought.

"What did she look like?" he asked quietly as he frowned at the bar top, my eyes narrowing in confusion as I leaned closer.

"Long brown wavy hair, chocolate brown eyes, about 5'4 and 120 lbs. She had Diamond swords with her." I said with a raised eyebrow, tensing when the man's head snapped up at the mention of her swords.

"I am Xavier. Where is my sister?" a deep voice sounded behind them, everybody turning to see their savior.

A/N: Sorry, it's a cliffhanger though it's a terrible one. Lol, I wanted to try one xD


End file.
